


The Phoenix Arises (Rewritten)

by IzzyFromDaBurbs



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: #GOT2k19, F/F, F/M, House Rhapsodos, OC, Other, Phoenix - Freeform, basically every single character from the show (with exceptions), idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyFromDaBurbs/pseuds/IzzyFromDaBurbs
Summary: Isabella Rhapsodos, last of her house, has been Jon Arryns apprentice ever since she was born. He took the little Phoenix under his wing. Smart beyond her age, she watched, listened and learned and managed to climb up positions. Now being nine and ten, the Phoenix has risen ranks to one of the Kings most trusted advisors. But this little bird has fire and know how to play the game. As everything around Isabella burns to ashes, she arises yet again...





	The Phoenix Arises (Rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the new-old story. New story line, new ideas, same old GOT stuff. Enjoy.

It is a dark day indeed. The bells of the Septon sing their song of mourning, for one of the most important people of the realm has left us today.

 

Jon Arryn, former Hand of the king, has died. His body lays cold on the stone altar in the middel of the building, a young girl kneeling before it, hands clasped together in prayer, touching her forehead which is concealed by a purple cowl matching the light armor she wears. Two daggers are firmly placed on each side of her hips, held up by a black leather belt hidden beneath the long, black cloak which's purpose is clearly not to keep someone warm. The girls lips mutter the last few words of the prayer before she stands up and with one last respectful glance at the body of her former mentor and family friend, she turns around and leaves.

 

_***Isabella***  _

 

I read the letter again and again, but still can't make up my mind about it. I know my agents wouldn't lie to me. They would not risk their reputation, their lifes, for a simple joke. Just to mock the Phoenix. But still the words seem so sureal.

 

_Dead rising._

_Cold blood._

_Blue eyes._

**_White Walkers._ **

 

It has been decades sice one of them has last been seen. IF this is the truth, then...well, as if we do not have enough issues already.

I clutch the letter tightly in my hand, forming a fist and take a deep, angry breath. I am not a fool. I know why Jon Arryn died. It was not a simple death. He has been killed by someone. He started digging where he shouldn't. I warned him, pleaded him to stop. My former mentor looked at me with shock, asked me how long I knew, why I kept it a secret. I told him that the right time will come and that it is not now, but he didn't listen. He wasn't careful enough.

Jon Arry was many things: noble, hounourable, a good friend, but he did not belong in Kings Landing. He did not know how to play The Game. In the end it killed him. So, yes, I can think of a few people who'd want Jon Arryns death, but I can't afford to rely on simple speculations. This is not what I trained for.

 

As I breathe out a heavy sigh I finaly manage to calm myself and put on my facade: _Be professional._ I whistle and my beloved phoenix bird, Zidan, flies over from his place on one of the many bookshelves and lands on my desk. I hold the letter towards him and he cocks his head before opening his beak and setting it on fire. The document is quickly burned by the blue flame and I shake my hand, sending the last bit into the air as it turns into ash. Zidan lets out a small chirp as I pet his head. Standing up I walk over to the window and look outside, hands clasped behind my back. Zidan lands on my left shoulder and I study the busy streets of Kings Landing below.

 

_Knock,_

_knock,_

_knock_

 

"Enter." I say loud enogh so that whoever knocked on the door can hear me. Grayson, a young lad, one of the servants opens it and steps only a few feet inside my quaters.

"M-my Lady Phoenix, t-the King summons you to h-his s-study." he stutters with a blush on his cheeks. I smile softly and turn towards him. Zidan flies out of the window I previously stared through.

"Thank you, Grayson. And please, how many times have I told you, you can call me Isabella when we are alone."

He rubs his neck, a habit of his when he's nervous.

"O-of course, my apologise my L-...Isabella."

Grayson bows and leaves. After a few moments I follow his example and make my way to the kings study, I do not want to keep him waiting after all or he might think I conspire against him... again.

I have to giggle at the thought. It happened once, but it was all in good fun. As disgraceful as he may act, King Robert is actually a nice person...at least to the people he values.

 

Arriving at the kings study I see Jaime Lannister guarding the door.

"Good day to you, Ser Jaime." I greet him with a nod. He nods back, but does not say anything. I never really had it out with the Lannisters, well, except for Lord Tyrion. I admire his way with words and how he does not let anyone make him feel smaller as he already is. If it wasn't for him being a Lannister, I would ask him to join my agents, but alas: I do not want to end up like poor Lord Arryn.

Ser Jaime opens the door and lets me through, entering after me and closing it behind him. Inside the study the king sits behind his desk, his face already blushed a deep shade of red, telling me he has been drinking again....what a suprise.

The queen, Cersei Lannister, is also present, nursing her own cup of wine with a look of anger upon her face. Their eyes land on me and I bow.

"Your graces." Standing up straight again I face the king.

"You summoned me, my king?"

"Yes, yes, I did. Take a seat, Phoenix." he gestures to  a chair next to the queen and I do as he says.

"Wine?" his rough voice lulls.

"No wine for me, thank you, Your Grace." I decline politely.

"Straight to business then, as always." he huffs. But suddenly something in his eyes changes, he looks serious.

"You have always been one of my most trusted advisors, even considering your age. You have served well under Jon Arryn and also under me and the entire realm for many years. But now Jon is dead and I am in need of a new hand..."

I quickly interupt him

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but it would be most unwise for me to do this job, considering my inexperience with the matters the Hand adresses."

King Robert laughs.

"Which is exactly what I expected you to say, Phoenix. You are right, your services are requiered elsewhere. None the less, I trust your advice and I already have someone in mind to become the new hand, but I want your honest opinion first." 

The queen stiffens next to me and her lips draw into a thin line. Whoever the king has in mind, the queen clearly disapproves of them.

"Very well, my king, who did you have in mind then?" I ask curiously.

"You remember Lord Eddard Stark? He is the only true friend I have left in this world and there is no one I'd rather have by my side."

My eyes go wide. I did not expect this, but I regain my composure and answer.

"I disagree, Your Grace."

This makes all three pairs of eyes in the room snap towards me, two full of suprise and one squinted in anger.

"Really now?" King Robert says gruffly.

"Who would you suggest then?"

The room is filled to the brim with tension. I fold my hands in my lap and brace for the oncoming fury that is going to wash upon me.

"If I may be so bold, why travel so far north and leave the Kingdom unattended during these times just to give one of the most important positions to a man who knows nothing of the south, when you already have a very capable and experienced man here at court? Much better than ripping a man away from his family into unknown territory."

And yet the tension grows even thicker. My eyes never leave the kings face as it contorts into an angry visage and I know he is about to blow up.

"Who?" he growls under his breath and I know what I say next will undo him.

"I suggest taking Tywin Lannister as your-" but before I can even finish my scentence the kings chair is knocked backwards and he throws his wine cup across the room, the red liquid spilling all over the stone floor.

Queen Cersei jumps a little, though I am unsure if it is because of the kings actions or because of my words. King Robert breathes heavy and he seems more sober now, his drunk state has been taken over by fury. He glares at me.

"I have enough fucking Lannisters in my court as it is and you suggest another to join my ranks!?" he yells, but I remain unfaced and keep on my expressionless mask.

"You asked for my opinion, Your Grace, and I gave it to you. What you do with it is your matter."

We stare into each others eyes for what seems like hours, before he turns away and walks towards the door. Ser Jaime opens it for him and steps aside, the king however stops in the doorway and looks back to me over his shoulder.

"Pack your things. We're leaving tomorrow at sunrise." and with that he strodes out of the room.

Cersei, Jaime and I remain for a little while longer, none of us looking at anything in particular, just starring forward into nothingness. A few seconds later I stand up.

"Your Grace. Ser Jaime." I say and look to each of them, giving a small bow and start walking to my quaters to pack everything I need for the journey to the cold and unforgiving north. This will not end well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Generosity makes you a better person, so leave Kudos. xD
> 
> Love ya'll!

**Author's Note:**

> If you know it, I don't own it.
> 
> Generosity makes you a better person, so feel free to leave a Kudo.


End file.
